Over the last decade, there has been a substantial increase in the use and deployment of wireless client devices, from dual-mode smartphones to tablets capable of operating in accordance with a particular Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standard. With “wireless” becoming the de-facto medium for connectivity among users, it has become increasingly important for network systems to intelligently manage connections.
In some systems, multiple access points may be used to cover a particular area. Each of these access points may operate using separate wireless channels. However, in these traditional systems assignment of channels is performed based on the assumption that each channel is equal. This assumption may result in a network system that fails to adequately support particular client devices and/or provides poor network coverage.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.